Hikaru And Kaoru's First Love
by AnimeRiceBall
Summary: Hikaru x OC x Kaoru What happens when there a new girl is enrolled and becomes the 2nd female host? Do the male Host Club members fall in love? Or does crappy things happen? Find out! My first Story-Reviews greatly appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story and yeah!**

**Hope ya enjoy~**

**Ma Bestie helped write this so it's pretty frickin awesome ;D**

**I'm Yuki, and she is Yume~ :3**

**Anyways...**

**I DON'T FRICKIN OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**If I did, there would be a LOT of Twincest :P**

**Besides that!~**

**ENJOY!~ :)**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm ringing stating it's time to wake up. I stare at the fluorescent green lights that read 6:00 am. I groan, slowly getting up out of my nice and soft bed. I stand up and walk to a mirror. I stare at my reflection.

My blonde hair barley covers my extremely light blue eyes. My eyes gaze all the way down my hair, past my shoulders and ends and my unmistakable c-cup breasts. I stop staring at my reflection, and change out of my pj's. I put on a loose white t-shirt, a baggy gray hoodie, dark blue baggy pants, and tennis shoes. I pull the hood over my head and tighten the straps. While walking downstairs I go through the same routine I went through back in America. As I hop down the steps, I was lectured by my dad on how I should quit my job and be daddy's little princess.

Q1I ignore him like usual, my dad isn't one of those stiff rich dads he's more playful and joking type when he's around me anyway. My handsome butler waited at the chair pushed backwards for me to sit in; once I'm perfectly seated he gently pushes the chair forward.

I eat pancakes with warm delicious maple syrup and crispy bacon on the side. Once I finish I head out toward the car door but before I could reach the handle my butler stops me.

He says "Ma lady, you almost forgot your backpack". I thank him and rush to the car hoping I'm not late for my first day of school, at Ouran academy. My dad is a super wealthy man, even wealthy men look up to his so called 'greatness' or so he tells me. In all he's very respected. I try very hard so people don't know I'm him daughter. The reason is because I don't like how people treat me I just want to be treated normal. So I keep it super hidden so even hackers or computer geeks can't find my files. We finally stop at the amazing Ouran academy.

As I walk up I hear girls chatting about me but I just ignore them. I'm handed a schedule from the kind lady in to front. "I'm totally lost" I mutter to myself after seeing nobody around after about 30 minutes after the bell.

So much for being on time for the first day of school, I finally see a girl with brown hair and ask her for directions. "Oh I was just heading there! Follow me!" she says smiling brightly. I followed her down many twists and turns and finally ending at a room.

" I found our lost student, Yuki!" She says a bit too excitedly. Our teacher greeted me in a friendly manner; she had brown short hair that went down to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and she appeared to be pretty young to be a teacher. She sat me next to a super handsome boy named Hikaru. He sat beside, of what I think would be his twin. I had all the same classes with them; it was just probably because we were both first years. In one of their class there was this brown hair boy, named Haruhi. They were very open to him.

But usually they only talk to each other. When the last bell rang I walk out into the hall wondering if any clubs would let me join. I walk down the hall, finally stopping at a music room. Remembering I could very well play the piano, I gently push the doors open to the 3rd music room.

A ridiculously bright light shines in my face as red rose petals flow gently through the air. "Welcome" I hear a group of boys say in unison.

A tall blond swiftly walks up to me with a smile on his face. "Hmm how weird, it is very unusual to get a guy here" he says with his smile turning into a frown.

"He's in all of our classes, he's also very quiet and keeps to himself", Hikaru and Karou say in perfect unison. The blond boy moves closer to me putting his finger on my chin pushing it slightly moving like he's about to kiss me. I push him away, sadly sending myself into a priceless vase. It shattered into a million pieces.

"You're going to pay for that somehow", a scary looking raven haired guy said with a mysterious smile.

"Ummm…uhh" I stutter, knowing I would have to ask my dad of all people for money, which in all my life would never do. The raven haired guy looked at the twin. They grabbed me and shoved me in a conveniently placed dressing room. They toss over a boy's uniform from the top of the dressing room. I sigh slightly annoyed then proceed to take off my clothes, and instead slide on the soft, silky pants. Just as I buckle the belt on my new soft, silky pants, Hikaru and Karou walk in holding a different size shirt.

They say "We brought you a diff-"they stop staring at me. I only had the boy pants on, with my white laced bra. They both were staring straight at my breast, not even bothering to mask the bright red hue staining their cheeks.

I quickly cover my breasts with my arms as my own faces flushes red. "C-can you-u hand me the shi-irt" I say in the most angry voice I could muster at the second.

They stand there shocked, "You're not going to be able to be a host with breasts that big!" they say in unison with the same devilish smiles.

"Well can you get out than!" I shriek, wanting more cover than I have at the moment. After a few seconds they swiftly walk out of the dressing room with the same devilish smile on their face. I put my original clothes, and slowly walk out of the dressing room still slightly blushing and casting my eyes down towards the ground. The whole host club was gathered at a table talking silently. Once I take a few more steps they all start staring at me. I wondered what they were thinking and if I should walk towards them.

Than I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hikaru called me over towards him. I slowly walked to them wondering what they would possible want to talk about; I also hope that they didn't say anything about what they saw. I make it to them but before I could speak they hand me a fluffy, yellow banana looking dress. "You're going to be a female host since obviously you can't pass by as a male host" says the raven hair boy as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"How am I supposed to be in your club If I don't know any of your names", I say hoping they would just leave me be.

"I'm Kyoya" said the raven haired boy, typing away on his computer.

"I'm Tamaki" says the tall blonde as he sort of looks at me in a dumbfounded expression.

"And we are Hikaru and Karou" said the twins in unison.

"My name is Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you," says the brunette I remember seeing from earlier. He was extra polite but something about him seemed very different.

"Call me Honey" a cute little boy chirps as he waves around a fork with a piece of cake stuck on it. "And this big guy is Mori!" The boy named Honey says, pointing to a rather large guy who stood behind with one hell of a poker face. I sweatdrop, and wave weakly to them all-looks like I was gonna be part of this club if I liked it or not.

Then I head back to the dressing room to change into the banana looking uniform-it fit fine but they seriously couldn't have a regular school girl uniform?

The boys are in groups talking to squealing fan girls. I sit with Kyoya and wait for the club to end. Once it ended, Karuo headed towards me, a faint red dusting his cheeks as he approached. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the mysterious Kyoya who paid no attention to me. Karuo pulled me away and out into the hall.

"Umm Yu-uki I wanted to ask you something", he said stuttering and blushing slightly.

"Sure!"

"Well I was wondering…"

* * *

**Please Review!~ This story runs on them!~**

**And if you do...**

**+COOKIE FOR YAH!~ ;D**

**(By the way, Yume wrote the Author's Note because she's done this before~ :3)**

**But anywho!~**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**

**To Be Continued...**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yuki here! ~**

**Hope you like meh second chapter a lot i meant a lot happens in the chapter :3**

**ill try to update at least once a week or earlier~**

**Tanks for dah awshume reviews!~~**

**Luv you all have and awesome time reading~~~ ;3**

**Disclamer: i dont own ouran hight school host club; sadly**

**Also!**

**This is Yume here~ I helped edit this story + added myself in because Yuki let me~**

**And to that Yume-Chii...**

**THAT'S MY NAMEEE XDDD But, anyways, hope ya like my character, Yume!**

**It was fun to help this story and yeah~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Well I was wondering…."Karou says hesitantly as I stand there waiting patiently. He opened his mouth but when he was about to speak, Hikaru tackled Karou so he was pinning him to the floor.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" I say furiously. He turns around and plops down right next to Karou.

"How did you know I was Hikaru?" he says with a curious face.

"Well umm I really don't know, I just know, you know?" I made sure they gotten confused so they would just drop it. Because I really don't know how I know, but I don't see how other people can't tell, maybe it's there voices. As I begin to ponder, Karou and Hikaru are already standing with confused faces thinking of what the fuck I just said.

Hikaru's Pov:

What did she say? I forgot to listen; I was too lost in her beautiful eyes. Well who couldn't when there staring intensely at you? It's kind of funny how she never tries' the slightest bit to hide her emotions. It's so cute. What am I saying!? I can't like her, I just met her. Maybe it's just because she can tell the difference between me and Karou. Well I do admit that I had little crush on Haruhi. I can't tell her why I tackled Karou, but she was waiting for me to answer. Think Hikaru think! Ah ha!

"I'm sorry Yuki I just wanted to ask you first". I say trying to be sweet but she see right through it. "I wanted to know if you will study with me and Karou, since you're all smart and stuff."

She smiled happily "Of course I would but I don't see why you guys would fight to tell me something as simple as in studying with you" she said cheerfully almost as if lighting the whole room. I totally forgot my dear twin was standing right next to me smiling.

"So around 6, you can eat with us if you want, and we will pick you up where do you live?" Karou said smiling devilishly. Yuki began to tense when she heard Karou ask where she lived.

"6 is fine with me, umm if it wouldn't trouble you guys too much to have dinner with me, uhh well I'll be at the library at the corner of East Ave." She stammered rubbing her arm, and not looking us directly in the eye. Before I could ask her another question Tamaki was calling us over to him so we parted.

Yuki's Pov:

Hmmmm that seemed weird, but thank god I thought of the library quickly. That was close; now I got to get a library card. I sigh, not even knowing how to get one. Well at least it will be quiet in there so I can do my homework. Wait a second why can't we just do our homework at the library?

It would be quieter. I shrug and gather my stuff and head for the door. I walk all the way to my house which is 10 blocks away, but I like the exercise. Plus I don't want anyone following me! I stop by my grandma's; I knock on the door gently. The door opens slowly showing a fragile, white haired woman with blue eyes, and a pearl necklace wrapped loosely around her neck. She wears a night gown looking dress, and worn out nursing shoes.

"Hello my dear" she says with bitterness in her voice. I don't really like my grandma but she's not terrible.

I bow and say gracefully with a full smile "Hello grams!" she smiles a bit but hides it quickly. She allows me in, closing the door gently behind her. I can't stay long or my daddy would throw a fit and start calling the army people to look for me. I reach in my bag and grab out a check for 10,000 yen

"Here you go grandma but I must be going because you know how dad is," I say starting to walk out the back door, my grandma nods and I close the sliding glass door behind me. My grandma does not have a back fence to her yard so it's all lush green grass for miles till a huge mansion which of course is my house. I walk there not taking much time remembering I have to shower, change clothes and make it to the library!

So much to do and it's already 4:00. I sigh and keep walking straight forward to my large door that is navy blue. I push it open, walk inside, and shut the door. I slide off my black flats that are hideous, making a mental note to change my outfit a bit. I take a few steps than WAM! I get almost tackled by my dad giving me a super tight hug that I can barely breathe.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to get out of school and hour ago!" he cries.

He reminds me of Tamaki.

"Sorry dad I joined a club and I got so carried away I forgot to call you and tell you" I lied. But lucky he bought it and let me out of his death grip. He had floppy brown hair that could be flipped like Justin Bieber's and sparkling grey eyes. When he's standing straight I just meet his shoulder.

"Well dad I'm going to go change and then go to the library so I can get picked up from there and go to someone's house," I say walking towards the humongous stair case. He grabs my wrist whirling me around to face him. He had a serious face on; he stared at me with his intense grey eyes.

"Who are you going with" he says, I tense up he's never talked to me this way.

"My two new friends at school they want me to study with them". His face loosens and he starts to smile, that creeps me out even more.

"Oh okay be safe, do we need to have the talk". He says with that slick smile on his face.

I growl under my breath. "No dad! Don't even think that way! Why would I have sex with someone and it's not even the first date. Come to think of it I'm not even with anyone!"

"Ha-ha okay darling have a fun time" he said smiling happily. I ran up the stairs knowing I only have and hour left. I run to my closet and pick out a plain dark blue skirt, a purple plaid shirt, with a white tank top under it. I slide on some pink, blue, and purple striped knee high socks; I tie some blue bows in my hair, and slide on some white and pink convers. I look at the time reading I still have 45 minutes. I grab my books and head out the door, my handsome butler holding the door for me and smiling like always. I slide in the cool black limo hearing the door close behind me.

Karou's Pov:

Damn were going to be late if Hikaru doesn't hurry up. What is he doing in the bathroom anyway? I stand at the side of the door waiting for Hikaru, when I remember that I forgot to give Yuki our number. Well than I keep forgetting she's a commoner and might not have a phone. I headed to the night stand and grabbed my orange phone. I head to the bathroom door, and begin banging on it call Hikaru's name saying that were going to be late.

At the end of my words Hikaru burst out the bathroom door grabbing his phone, and with his other hand he intertwined out hands and we walked out of our room and out our huge door of out grand mansion. We slide into our limo; I sit inches away from Hikaru which by the way is wearing way too much cologne!

"Hikaru what were you doing in the bathroom, you took forever ". I say inching more closely to Hikaru, who smells like a bottle of men's cologne. He stares at me kindly with his golden orbs growing closer and closer.

"Do you really want to know", he whisper's in my ear with a devilish smile growing on his face.

?'s POV

It's so frickin hot out! I practically scream in my mind but keep my face emotionless with my honey golden eyes gazing forward. My fluffy black cat hears twitch in annoyance. Yep. That's right, I have cat ears. And a tail too, but that's tucked away safely into my denim shorts.

I feel a light breeze and close my eyes, sort of leaning into the refreshing gush of cool air as my chocolate brown hair flies behind me-even my little ahoge on top of my head blows back slightly. As the wind stops, it comes to a rest behind my back, falling down in soft little waves all the way to my waist.

I re-open my eyes and blink. I hear a car approaching so I lazily turn to gaze at it. Just as it passes though, I see two twins in the backseat. And from my angle, it looked like they were kissing.

Becoming a major otaku, I hear a soft pop! As my little black devil wings pop out and I quickly pull out my phone with practice and snap several pictures. All of which you can get the idea that the weird twins appeared to be kissing.

As I studied them further, I see that they both have pale orange hair and mischievous golden eyes, much like my own except mine were of a thicker sort of texture.

I look up from my phone and watch as the limo becomes a small dot on the horizon. Grinning, my eyes glimmering, I take off after the car, almost catching up, all the way until they reach the library.

I watch as they get out, slightly bickering to each other and I follow.

Oh this is going to be fun~

Kaoru's POV

Before I could say anything we arrived at the library 15 minutes late. I sigh, how are we supposed to be her very good friends if were late the first time we hang out. We step out of our luxurious limo. We walk up to the door but just before we open it a light sound of a piano fills the air. We look at each other with curious looks, shrug and open the door together. Music of a piano fills the sound of the room. The music makes you want to sway to it, as if mind controlling.

We both stare searching for Yuki in the ginormous library. We spot her long flowing blond hair, she was playing the lovely music we were hearing, and she's also accompanied by a blonde boy. Me and my brother wondered who the boy was since she didn't have any friends that we knew of except the host club. We walked over to her and me and my brother placed our hand on each of her shoulders. She looks up with her big blue eyes at us.

"Your late" she says smiling happily.

"Well that's Hikaru's fault" I say smiling back.

"It's not my fault I didn't know how much time we had", he said innocently.

With that the blonde boy faced us. "Hikaru and Karou!" he said screaming and hugging us.

"Boss? Why are you here?" we say in unison confused.

"Well I didn't want you two to do anything to my new daughter!" Tamaki says. We frown, not just because he's here it's because we wanted to be alone with Yuki. At that I look at Yuki who is wearing something that does not match at all. She looks like a pink, purple, and blue rainbow!

"It's okay Hikaru and Karou I'm not staying I just wanted to make sure she was safe until you picked her up" Tamaki says standing and headed to the door.

"Thank you Tamaki!" Yuki says with a soft sincere voice. She hops up showing her whole outfit, yep total pink, purple and blue rainbow. I start laughing, Hikaru would to but he was holding it back.

"What?" she says curiously.

"Well your outfit is….. colorful" I said trying to hold a straight face. I notice I'm acting like Hikaru and he's acting like me. Hmm I guess I've opened up but I'm not sure Hikaru has.

She blushes. "It's all I could find that matches". She grabs our wrists and starts pulling us toward the door "Let's go, I'm hungry" she says jokingly. She drags us all the way outside than lets us go and faces us.

"Well what do you want to eat" Hikaru says finally speaking up, a devilish grin sneaks up onto his face. She shrugs and I look at Hikaru wondering what we're going to eat.

"What about place that has rice balls," she says innocently putting a finger on her lips.

We stand there with shocked expressions "You haven't ever had a rice ball!?" me and Hikaru say in unison.

"Well yeah once but that's all and there really good!" she says with her face light up.

"B-but it's just rice in ball form", I say worriedly. She stares at us than looks away, she didn't have to answer and we got it. I thought for a moment, but couldn't think of any place that would have rice balls. They could have had them, but I would never know because I never thought to look for one.

Just before I could figure what the hell we were going to do, there was a sound of a baby-voiced girl calling out, "Onee-Chan!"

Hikaru and I snap out of our thoughts and look down, seeing a short, petite girl with odd black cat ears that surely had to be fake. She had wide honey golden eyes and dark brown hair that was wavy and fell to her waist-there was a couple of strands of hair that stood up where her hair parted. She wore denim short shorts and a black tee with white letters spelling out "Free Hugs". She was tugging on Yuki's shirt…she was really short…she only went to Yuki's waist…

Yuki looks down at her, blinking her eyes in confusion but then smiles warmly, kneeling down to her height.

"Hello there! I'm not your Onee-Chan, but are you lost?" Yuki says sweetly. The little girl looks around, and then looks at Yuki, her eyes becoming watery.

"B-but Onee-Chan…" she says, her voice wavering with tears. Something about this girl just seemed…bad…

I glance over at Hikaru and see that he is thinking the same.

"E-ehh? I'm sorry! I'm your Onee-Chan, yeah!" Yuki quickly says, waving her arms frantically around the little girl as if to calm her down. The girl almost immediately stops crying and smiles brightly.

"Yay! Onee-Chan!" she chirps, clinging to Yuki.

Okay, either Yuki is the kindest person in the world and can make anyone happy or this girl is up to something…Could be either or, because Yuki really is sweet but something about the girl is definitely off. She did have a childish body and face, but something about her put off that she was a teenager…around our age actually!

"Okay okay," Yuki laughs, and then stands fully. "What is your name, Imouto?"

"Yume-Chii!" the girl chirps happily.

"Aww! So cute!" Yuki squeals, scooping the girl up and twirling her around. We hear little chatter about the cat ears and where she came from. I hear that the ears are real. And then she had her back to us, and Yume looked at us, the childish look disappearing. She sticks her tongue out and points her finger to her eye and pulls down.

Hikaru and my jaw drops as anger bubbles up inside of me.

I knew something was up!

Hikaru and I quickly get into action.

I snatch Yume away from Yuki and set her down, pushing her away and Hikaru and I stand protectively in front of Yuki.

Yume gazes up at us, her eyes full of intelligence and knowing.

"Why did you do that for?" Yuki demands, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"She is evil!" Hikaru and I exclaim in unison, glaring at Yuki who just stood there, looking at us innocently and folding her arms behind her back.

"No I'm not, Onii-Chan's," she says sort of sarcastically, looking at us. We narrow our eyes before I come up with a quick idea.

"Hey, Yuki, get into the limo please. We will make sure that Yume makes it home alright," I say as sweetly as possible. She looks at us thoughtfully, before sighing.

"Okay. Bye-bye, Yume-Chii," she says, smiling happily before sliding into the limo. Yume smiles and waves back to her, looking at her with half-lidded eyes and a bright smile on her lips.

Then we face Yume.

"What exactly do you want?" Hikaru says, narrowing his eyes. The girl shrugs.

"A friend," she says simply, and then smiles devilishly. "And Yuki-Chii is so nice!"

"Well, isn't she a little too old to be your friend?" I say sarcastically, folding my arms and peering down at her.

"Nope! I am 14 years old! I was just gifted with this small body of mine," Yume says, spreading her arms out. Okay. We can't really say that is impossible. I mean, look at Honey.

"Okay…Just, stay away from us okay?" Hikaru says.

"But I don't wanna," she whines childishly.

"Stay away!" I nearly shout. She looks at us before sighing dramatically.

"I didn't want to have to play this card but…" she says looking at us with half-lidded eyes, pausing and pulling out her phone. There is a soft pop and chibi black devil wings appear behind her. She taps away, and the lets us look at the phone.

It was a picture of Hikaru and me…and it looked like we were kissing…

My face instantly flares up and I quickly try to snatch the phone. She snaps her arm back, holding it in front of her so that picture still mocked us, but just out of reach.

"W-where you get that picture from?" we stammer, glaring at her.

"I have my sources~" she says, smiling. "But, I will post this picture for EVERYONE to see, unless you let me hang out with you guys~ And! Let me go to your school."

"Okay what?! One! That's blackmail! Two! You are evil! And three! You have to be a family member of a rich business to be able to go to our school! Or have a scholarship," I say, listing off the things of what the heck was wrong with her demands on my fingers. She simply smiles through it all.

Then she started to count the things off on her own fingers.

"One. I simply see it as using my resources to get what I want. Two. I'm not evil. I'm too cute. And three…I am pretty smart. Or, I can ask Yuki-Chii to help," she says.

Our shoulders slump. Knowing Yuki, she probably will say yes.

Crap.

"Okay okay, whatever," Hikaru says. Yume claps her hands together and jumps a little in the air.

"Thanksy a bunchies!" she chirps, and plants a kiss on both our cheeks. Then, she runs over to the limo, opens the door, and speaks with Yuki quickly, coming back with her phone.

"I'll see you at school then!" she says, smiling. Then adds mischievously while waving her phone around, "I got Yuki's number…have you?"

And then she takes off running, her hair flying behind her.

"Okay…seriously…she's evil," Hikaru says and I nod.

We turn on our heels and go to the limo, slipping in. I sit on one side of Yuki and Hikaru sits on the other side.

Yuki's Pov:

I sit in the middle of Hikaru and Karou, who both know where were going. I didn't lie when I said I only had a rice ball once, that's only because my daddy's chefs don't know how to make a rice ball and they're five star chefs.

I think of Yume and smile fondly. She is going to go to our school and we get to hang out together! She was actually 14 which surprised me but…look at Honey. Seriously. I glance at both twins and see them sort of depressed/thinking and sigh inwardly. Time to break the silence.

"Where do you guys live" I say interrupting the silence.

"30 minutes away" Karou says with his soft voice as he snaps out of his thoughts.

"30 minutes! That's far away you guys didn't have to drive all the way to the library to get me"

"Then who would come in get you" they said in unison. Oh right, I guess I didn't think that through but still I think that they at least would live closer.

"So where do you live?" Hikaru says interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm close to the library," I say hiding where I actually live

"Like where near the library," Karou says with a devilish smile on his face. They were trying to get my address out of me.

"Well I'm not telling you because Haruhi told me stories of how the host club would just show up at her house, and Karou I don't think my dad would like random guys showing up at my door", I say mimicking his devilish smile.

He looks surprised and so does Hikaru…did I say something wrong? "Did I say something to upset you two?" I finally say not liking the atmosphere in the car-it was worse than when they slipped in after Yume left.

"No it's just-"

"No one except Haruhi can tell us apart" Karou says than Hikaru finishes his sentence. They stare at me intensely, as if they think if the stare hard enough they could see through my clothes.

"Are you guys trying to use x ray vision?" I say pulling my arms around my chest, "I don't think it will even work in our lifetime."

They both blush furiously notice what I'm saying.

"N-no," Hikaru says stuttering and trying to hide his blush.

"Oh I almost forgot I need your numbers," I say holding out my purple phone. Karou takes my phone and exchanges contacts and then hands my phone to Hikaru. They were smiling almost victoriously for whatever reason that I didn't understand. By the time Hikaru was done we were arriving at their house, I hopped out of the car right behind Karou and followed the two to their room, holding my books in my arms.

We walk up flights of stairs and pass millions of room until we ended up at their normal color door. "Where are your parents?" I ask curiously.

"At work," Hikaru says.

"Oh are they always at work," I say, there was no answer they just open the door to their bed room. It's huge!

It's bigger than mine, but there is only one bed I guess they sleep together, awhhhh! That's soooo cute!

(Yume-Chii-I am soo getting pictures for more resources ;3)

I put my stuff on a mini table they have and sit down. They sit on either side of me and grab their book from their bag and place them on the table.

"What subject should we do first?" I ask them, they stare at each other

"History" they say in unison. We study history and do our homework which takes 45 just to get it through their heads.

I lay down sideways on their bed.

"I'm taking a break," I say tiredly.

"Okay but we'll be right back we're going to get some food," Hikaru says. I nod and they're off, my eye lids go heavy and I fall fast asleep.

No one's POV:

Yuki falls asleep in the twin's bedroom, the twins themselves are ordering around the chefs, and unknown to them, a familiar cat girl is snapping some pictures for resources, golden eyes glimmer, tail swishing, and black chibi wings popping out behind her.

This is going to be great~

* * *

**Interesting, eh?**

**This is Yume by the way~ I'm mainly the one who does the bottom author's note thingy~**

**Anyways.**

**Review what you have learned by our characters! (:**

**For one, Yume is a troll.**

**Yuki is the nicest person on Earth.**

**The Twins are doomed by the hand of Yume who shall troll them endlessly.**

**Tamaki loves his new daughter~**

**The dad is weird.**

**Grams is...Grams...**

**And why is Honey mentioned so much ?**

**FIND OUT!**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.S.**

**This story runs on Reviews, so review!**

**And get a free, frickin cookie ;3**

**(Also, cookies for everyone who reviewed! :D)**

**(::) Cookie XD~ Created by Yuki**

**Credits~ Yuki and Yume, us LOLz! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYA GUYS! :D It's Yume-Chii here, and let's just say…**

**This chappie is interesetin~ ;D**

***Giggle***

**Anyways, like always, I am the editor!~ And Yuki would be slightly screwed if I wasn't here to help ;3**

**(Haha, JK! Love ya, Yuki-Chii :D)**

**My character is probably going to be in every chapter from now on so…yeah…sorry if you dislike her XD**

**BUT! The main focus is our Yuki-Chii as she makes two certain twins fall in love! So no worries there!**

**Hope ya enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be awesome ;D And to that Yume-Chii!**

**RAWR. Just RAWR.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or anything mentioned. If we did…*Cackle* it would be VERYYY different ;D**

* * *

**Up Dere Was Meh Bestie Yume~**

**And Dis Is Yuki!~**

**There Shall Be Lemon Soon Dont Worry! ;3 (Evil Laugh: MWAHAHAHA)**

**Virtual Cookie For Yah! (::) ~ **

**Love, Yuki!~**

**P.s. Yume Ish Crazyyyy (Just Sayin) But I Ish Love Her NO HOMO lolzzzz~**

* * *

Yuki's Pov:

"H-Hikaru!" I say giggling as Hikaru kisses my neck softly and plays with my hair.

"Yes?" he says taking a breath and continuing.

"Stop that tickles," I say with uncontrollable laughter, his shirt was off showing his gleaming chest in the moon light. The only thing I was wearing was a bra and underwear, he was holding me tight and my back was against the wall.

"But I like it when you call out my name," he says stopping and looks at me with his creamy golden eyes. I giggle tugging gently at his belt buckle; it gently slides out of place and comes off, falling gently to the floor. I blush brightly and think, _Oh, tonight is going to be fun._

I wake up on a bed that's not even mine. As I remember that I went to sleep on Hikaru's and Karou's bed I start to blush brightly remembering my dream and I squirm slightly, feeling slightly wet.

Then I notice the twins siting right there studying together, with their heads on one another. They were perfectly in line almost like a mirror image, but they didn't move and almost looked like statues. I slowly get up, pushing the memory of the dream far in the back of my mind and place the soft warm blanket that they gave me on the bed.

I walk silently around them and sit down in front of them. They were sleeping. They looked like children, and almost like angels. It was adorable, and then I notice there was a note that Karou had in his hand. I went to grab it when I reminded myself that he could wake up.

I get up and walk towards the bed grabbing the super soft blanket. I toss it gently around them and write a little note on a small piece of paper.

'_I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, good night'_

I walk out of the room and was suddenly surrounded by maids, I keep walking acting like I can't see them until one of them that I couldn't see says "You're going to leave without telling the young masters good night? Let us get a car for you."

"I did tell them good night, and no thank you I'll just walk" I say remembering how far of walk it is. I walk straight out the door without a single word. As I walk I dial my dad's number and tell him to get a car for me, he sadly says that he's at a meeting and shouldn't even been on the phone.

"Be safe," he says worriedly and hangs up. I sigh, scowling slightly.

"It's going to take forever" I mumble as I start walking towards my house, alone.

Yume's POV

I watch as Yuki-Chii walks out of the house before turning around and heading straight to the twin's room. I reposition my maid head piece before smiling devilishly. Sneaking is too easy and so much fun! The other maids let me in with no questions asked and I even got a cute maid outfit! I was so keeping this. It was a simple black and white ruffled maid dress but the other maids said I was like a doll in them-I think they were lesbian from the way they drooled…probably went to Lobelia Girls' Academy.

I pull out my camera and was just about to enter the room when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I twirl around, quickly stuffing the camera into my pocket as my heart rumbles in my ears. I keep an innocent yet impassive look on my face.

It was the head maid-a cheerful and chubby woman. She was plump like a tomato-even had cheeks that shined like them too. She had limp sun-colored hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had eyes that shone like almonds. She wore a simple yellow dress and a white apron on top that was covered in grease stains. A scent that was mixed of honey, cleaning supplies, and lipstick followed her everywhere-I always have the impulse to puke but I force the lump down.

At the moment, her cheerful personality was still there and there even seemed to be an excited gleam to her.

"Excuse me, Yume-Chan-Chan," she says, her cheerful voice booming. I cringed inwardly-she was going to mess up my mission!

"Yes, Maid-Sama?" I ask innocently, folding my arms behind me.

"I must ask, but, do you ever think you would go to Lobelia Girls' Academy? It would be gifted to have a girl like you!" she chirps, smiling brightly. I sweatdrop. How did I know?

"Umm…no Maid-Sama~ I actually don't live anywhere near there so yeah…" I say, trailing off. Kind of a fib-I live wherever I want for the most part. "If you could please leave me alone, Maid-Sama, but I was going to see to it that the Young Masters are put to bed." She thinks, pouts, then nods her head solemnly.

"Okay, Yume-Chan-Chan…" she trails off herself, before leaving. I watch her disappear around the corner before breathing. I pull out my camera and sneak into the room, seeing the twins sitting at the table with their heads against each other.

_This will be easy _I think, smiling mischievously. I sneak over and snap a couple of photos, before I gently set it down. I tip-toe over to them and shake them awake, having my bangs hang over my right eye.

"Young Masters…Wake up for only a moment. You have to be put to bed…" I whisper sweetly into I think Kaoru's ear. He mumbles something, and then abruptly stands while dragging his twin to the bed. He stripped the other of his shirt and himself before pushing the other down and plopping down on bed while nestling with his twin.

Now…in that position, it looked a little funky~ I giggle behind my hand before pushing my bangs out of my eye. My ears twitch and I hear the plop of my devil wings. I snatch up the camera and snap a couple of photos. Then, I put the blanket up to his waist so that it looked as if they wore no clothes.

I snapped a couple more photos before being satisfied and tip-toeing to the window. I push it open softly before sitting on the window sill, gazing up at the moon.

"My life is going to change soon…I wonder where I'll be heading," I whisper to myself. I sigh, glance back, and then jump.

Kaoru's Pov

I wake up sliding my eyes open slowly, having them adjusting to the light that was peering brightly throughout our room from the open window. I shoot up into sitting position and scan the room looking for Yuki. She was nowhere to be found. I hop out of bed and run out of my room looking for one of the maids, to ask where she is.

I finally see one and ask her if she has seen Yuki. "Young master she left to go home once she woke up, apparently she wanted to walk home and not get a ride," she says smiling politely. My eyes widen in shock that she would walk all that way by herself. I sigh hoping she's alright, as I slowly walk back to my room.

We arrive at the school, standing in our class room leaning against our desk, waiting for Yuki to walk through the room with the smile she always had on her face. The bell rang and she still hadn't appeared. We both waited, every period we would just stare at the door expecting her to just walk in.

She never came; I was worried that something had happened to her. We arrive at the host club and walk straight to Kyoya.

"Do you know where Yuki is?" we say in unison.

"Yes, but I'm surprised she didn't tell you," he says pushing up his glasses.

"Well where is she," Hikaru said impatiently.

"Well, she said that she wasn't going to come today because she was tired when she got home" Kyoya said bitterly as he moved his attention back to his computer. I felt bad after that and looking at Hikaru's face he felt bad too. We walked over to the couch and sat and waited, for the host club girls to come. The door fly's open, showing…is that Yuki?!

Me and Hikaru rub our eyes thinking it's a dream. "I'm back!" she says happily, throwing her hands in the air. We stand up shocked, she looked beautiful. She was wearing the bright yellow dress, bright yellow high heel shoes, and two yellow bows on her head that stuck out in such an odd but adorable way. Her hair seemed to shine brighter and her beautiful eyes sparkled with happiness. She walks towards us happily and says in our ears while taking each of our hands into her own, "Aww! You guys were worried about me?!" Before she could detach from us Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi joined in for a group hug.

"Hey! Don't forget about mee," we hear a voice chime. I glance over the other's shoulders and freeze. There stood in the school uniform Yume. She wore a different uniform but it was evident that it was for Ouran High school. It was mainly of the same design except the skirt was shorter and puffed out more with slightly transparent ruffles underneath. A white sash was tied in a bow on the side and around her waist where the top met the skirt. She also wore a yellow cloth necklace that was a bow in the front where a snowy white heart gem sat in the middle. On her feet were white knee-high socks yellow tie-up yellow flats. Her hair was surprising up and in two long ponytails. Yellow bows held them up-they looked a lot like Yuki's. The ears and tail present as always now.

"Oh god no," me and Hikaru moan. Yume giggles and skips over, instantly clinging to Yuki's waist.

"Yuki-Chii, Yuki-Chii! Thanksy a bunchies times a million!" she squeals, laughing merrily. Hikaru and I narrow our eyes at her, distrusting her very much but there was nothing we could say.

"Why hello there young lady! I see that you wear our uniform!" Tamaki automatically says, nearly sliding down onto one knee towards the girl while pulling out a rose of thin air. I sweat drop inwardly…How does Boss even do that?

"Eh…yeah! I'm new here! Yuki-Chii helped me enroll!" Yume chirps, but quickly hides behind Yuki's leg.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but unless you are a host or a customer, get out," Kyouya says, coming over and pushing up his glasses.

"Then I'll be a host!" she says.

"No," Kyouya automatically says back. "You have nothing we can use."

"But she is cute, like me!" Honey says, going up to Yume while holding Usa-Chan close to heart. They have a sort of stare down before Yume smiles timidly.

"Oh Kyouya. Just let her stay for today before we figure out what we can do for her. If she leaves, I leave too," Yuki says, staring at Kyouya. Then _they _have a stare down while the rest of us watch quietly. Kyouya sighs irritated before pushing up his glasses.

"Fine. Honey-Senpai, watch after Yume-Chan for the day. Do not be anywhere in the sight of the customers, understand?" Kyouya says before looking down at the two short kids.

"Okay!" Honey chirps before grabbing hold of Yume's arm and pulling her. "C'mon Yume-Chan! Let's go eat cake!" Yume's ears perk up at this and happily follows to the back room.

"Alright everyone else get ready to go. Yuki, just watch and be quiet or you may speak with me," Kyouya announces. He walks away to go do something. I pray in my mind that Yume is useless or something so she cannot stay…but then I take it back because then Yuki will leave to…GOD! Why does Yume have to be such a freaking manipulator?! I scream as I rip out hair in my mind.

Yuki's Pov.

After Yuki and Honey left-god they were adorable kids-I sat around with Hikaru and Karou, chatting with them until the girls came.

I went and sat next to Kyoya like always but this time I was going to talk to the shadow king further about details.

"Kyoya, when am I going to become a girl host?" I say with innocence.

"Tomorrow Yuki, we've had a lot of stuff going on lately."

"Like what?" I say wondering how the host club would have a lot of stuff going on.

"Well I do anyway because we are going to the beach tomorrow and I needed to get everything set up," he says not taking his attention off of the computer.

"Okay…what about Yume?"

"Whatever we can find special about the girl."

Silence. Then, to continue the conversation, I just ask him the most used sentence ever-besides the weather.

"So what you doing today" I say looking at him.

He looks up and says, "I have a meeting with an important person."

He's now looking straight in my eyes.

"Like who, because I thought you guys were all high and mighty," I say smiling slyly.

"Yeah well his name is I'm sure you've heard of him he's the richest guy in Japan."

I stare blankly at him, is my dad. I had gotten my mom's last name, Yamada.

I wonder why my dad never told me he had a meeting tonight. I continue to talk to Kyoya, who is now giving one word responses as he focuses on the computer. The host club ends and I stand and stretch. Yume comes running and instantly clings to my leg, looking up at me with a bright smile.

"Yuki-Chii! Honey-Kun is so nice! I want to stay, can I stay, pleaseee?" she squeals, seeming to be even more hyper than usual-probably from the cake. I giggle.

"I'll make sure you do," I say, looking down at her.

"Yay! Well! Bye-Bye Yuki-Chii!" Yume says quickly and with a quick hug, a loud 'BYE GUYS! I LOVE YOU! MWAH!' she's out the door. I sigh and smile after them. I stretch a little and then start to walk out the door when Hikaru and Kaoru stand in front of it, blocking it with their arms in perfect symmetry.

"We are going to walk you home" they say in unison with identical devilish smiles. I am about to protest but Hikaru links his arm with my right and Karou does the same but on the left.

"There's no getting out of it" they say staring at me with their large, creamy golden eyes. I pout but nod my head reluctantly. We all say bye and head out the door. As we walked, I was thinking of ways for them not to find out where I actually live, than I get an idea.

* * *

**So there ya have it guys!**

**Reviews are loved and helps Yuki to write! So review please!**

**Love you all!~**

**:heart:**

**~Yume-Chii**

* * *

**Yuki Here!~**

**Hope you like! Pwease Review! :3 ~**

**Finished writing Chapter 4 but it need to be edited lol ;D~**

**now i ish on chapter 5~**

**Tanks For Duh Reviews!~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeeHeeee~ Hello everyone~! How you all doin'? ;D**

**It's Yume-Chii by the way~**

**Anyways, interesting chapter!~ My character has taken a breather though, so it just focuses on Yuki-Chii and the Twins… /Huff/**

**Hehe, just kiddin~**

**Anyways, disclaimer is the same as always~**

**We do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything in the story in any way except things that are obviously ours!**

**So don't be a meany! O:**

**Yuki's shtuff down hither~ **

**READ THE PART! READ THIS PART! BELOW~**

**Do you like Hikaru or Karou better?**

**I need to know because I am going to show favoritism~**

**Have a great time~**

* * *

I can't believe I never thought of this sooner! We walk all the way to my new apartment. We enter the lobby where a lady, that is usually rude and mean greats us friendly. My dad bought the whole place so I had gotten a free room-I usually use it for studying. I walk all the way to the stairs and signal them to come; they stand there like am a stupid.

"There's no elevator?" they say in unison, placing their hands on their hips.

"Nope" I say blandly walking up the stairs, as I make it to my floor and once they make it, there out of breath. I giggle inwardly-there weren't that flights of stairs.

I open the door, to a small kitchen with wooden cabinets, fine wooden table and four chairs placed perfectly around it. There was a black stove and oven, and a silver refrigerator. I invite them in, and bring them to the living room to sit down in. The living room had maroon walls with a black leather couch up against the it, there was a glass coffee table in the middle with a purple fuzzy rug under it. There was wood flooring throughout the apartment except my bedroom which had fuzzy maroon red carpet. It wasn't anything fancy nor was it plain…it was cozy and just my style.

"Wow this is nice you must pay a lot of money for it," Hikaru says looking around them living room as I serve them tea.

"Not at all it's pretty cheap since it's at the top, and there's no elevator," I say with a small giggle. They remember the energy it took to get here and shake it off.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to make some dinner. Want some?" they nod their heads and get up to help me. I open the fridge, that's only a quarter full. I don't really put much food in the refrigerator because it would get bad. I take the things out to make dinner.

"Actually you don't have to make food for us," they say innocently in unison.

"That's okay I just have to remember to go shopping" I say smiling bright at them. They help me make spaghetti, me mostly showing them how to do it. (A.N-Insert random squeal of PASTAAAAAA from Yume-Chii)

I finally pour the sauce on the noodles and hand them the plates, we sit down and stare ate each other. We grab our forks and eat the spaghetti, it tasted good for a moment but then we automatically spit it out in unison and all of us have disgusted faces on.

"Ewww how did it come out so gross," I whine in disappointment, getting water for everyone.

"Well I guess you just don't have good cooking skills like you say you do," Hikaru says with a devilish smile gleaming across his face.

"Shut up Hikaru, I'm a better cook than you are," I say facing him. Hikaru grabs my cheek and Karou grabs the other and they both staring intently at me.

"Oww that hurts!" I say trying to squirm away, but they had a tight squeeze on my cheeks and it hurt every time I moved.

"How do you keep getting it right, and tell us this time," Hikaru say with a serious face on. Karou on the other hand had a worried look on his face like he wasn't trying to hurt me. I grabbed each of their cheeks and pulled slightly on them and they finally let go of my face to take care of theirs.

"It just that you guys are different," I say moving closer until I'm inches away from their faces. A slight blush forms on their faces, I pull back with a smirk before brushing it off and say with a bright smile, "Let's go get some food!"

"You're always hungry yet you still skinny?" Karou says, his blush still lightly showing.

"Of course I'm skinny, because all the fat just goes to my boobs," I say to them staring innocently at their faces as there light blush turns furious red. I smile devilishly when I saw them trying to steal glances at my chest. (Yume-Chii would nod in approval here :3)

"I-I didn't need to know that," Karou says trying to hide his deep blush.

I giggle, "Let's go get some pocky!" (MOTHER FAQING POCKYYYY! /Yume-Chii runs around the room screaming until Yuki tackles her while screaming STFU & GTFO!/-We did this is in real life…like 10 minutes ago :3)

I say, skipping out of the apartment with Hikaru and Karou hand in hand. They call a limo, waiting patiently as I sit on a concrete bench, humming softly to myself. The limo arrives and we all hop in. As Karou slides in next to me, my phone vibrates sending vibrations throughout the seat. They both stare at each other than me, who already has my phone out checking the text message.

Hikaru grabs my phone while Karou holds me close to him. His legs were crisscrossed and I was sitting helplessly in his lap as he had his arms wrapped around me holding my arms down, and his head was on my shoulder looking at Hikaru. Hikaru on the other hand trying to read the text message I just got.

"Hey give that back!" I shriek trying to break free from Karou, but have no luck as Karou held on tight pulling me closer to him. Hikaru who is still having trouble finding how to read the thing says

"Err how do you work this thing?" He says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face and he starts to dangle it upside down.

"Hey! Don't do that, you'll break it!" I snap, trying to grab my phone back as Karou holds my arms tighter. The limo pulls to a stop as Hikaru slides my phone into his pocket with a devilish smile gracing his features. Karou lets go of me and I stay sitting in the same position sitting gently on Karou's lap as I glare at Hikaru.

Hikaru slides closer to me leaning just over my ear, his hot breath made me shiver as he said "You can reach for it if you like~"

I start to blush and push him gently away as he starts laughing. I open the door almost making Karou fall out head first, but I catch him before he could hit his head. He was closing his eyes, probably thinking he was going to hit his head.

"It's okay Karou, I saved you," I say smiling and giggling. His eye snap open, forgetting I could tell them apart than he starts to relax.

Then I help him up as he re-enters the limo, and I hop out seeing that it's pretty dark, and I was now standing in front of a mini convenient store that had plastic glass all around it so you could see everything. Karou steps out closing the door behind him and strolls towards me.

"Hikaru's not coming?" I ask, looking into his beautiful golden eyes as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"He wanted to stay in the car, saying how he didn't feel like moving and said I should go with you in case you get stolen," he says glancing at the dirty looking convenient store. I laugh and start walking in as a small bell sound goes off. I walk with Karou to one isle searching for pocky while Karou seems to be staring off into space.

"Are you okay Karou?" I ask stop searching for pocky and turn to him.

"Hmmm?" he says looking at me, probably didn't hear what I said.

I walk up to him and hug his arm and look up at him. "Do you miss Hikaru already?" I ask innocently, as his eyes go wide. (Yume-Chii approves once again! :D)

"No I was just thinking about something," he says turning his head away.

"Help me look for some pocky then," I say letting go of his arm and put my attention back to the shelf's that have about everything on them, except what I was looking for. Karou and I spend about 10 minutes looking down only 3 isles that were full of candy. Karou gives up looking and puts his hand back into his pockets and follows me.

I pass a couple of shelves full of chocolate bars, when I accidently bump into someone picking up a mini Dorito's bag. I stand straight up.

"I'm sorry" I say sincerely, but smiling at the same time. I stared straight at the person I bumped into, my smile turning into a frown as I find out it's my ex-boyfriend from America.

* * *

**A lot of shtuff is gonna happen next time~**

**I'm writing this as we go along, so yeah! :D**

**Lolz XD!**

**Have a great day Review!~ pwease By Yuki**

**ANNNNND! (Yume-Chii message down hither)**

**DONE!~ O:**

**Oh. Faqing. Snap.**

**Shish bout to get for rizzles.**

**Also, I kept thinking the ex is gonna be her actual ex that I faqing ****_HATED _****but oh well~**

**The next chapter should come out soon so enjoy!~**

**Reviews are loved! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIKARU OR KAROU?**

**I ish need to know! DX**

**Anyways Thx's for Duh Reviews! ~**

**Declaimer- I don't own Ouran high school host club **

**Love Yah! And enjoy!~ Love Yuki**

**Yume-Chii's Authors note below :3~**

**Heya guys again! :DD**

**Okay, so, honestly…pretty un-eventful XD (Yuki Note~ uneventful what's that supposed to me?!)**

**BUT OH FREAKING WELL! ~ :3**

**Anyways, Yume-Chii will not be in this chapter nor the next because shtuff…**

**She can't be fit in XD**

**Lolz, anyways, onto the story~ ;D**

* * *

Yuki's Pov.

He stared intensely at me, his face showing no emotion, unlike mine which probably was shocked and confused. I'm definitely confused because last time I saw him he was in America.

"Hi" he says simply, breaking the silence and interrupting my thoughts. I stay silent, staring at his light grey hair and pale skin that glistened in the diming light. He was waiting for me to say something but the words didn't escape my lips, sentences and words disappearing in my mind as I try to respond. His dark red eyes didn't stare at me but were staring at Karou who was looking for pocky on the other side of the aisle.

His eyes didn't show kindness-they blazed with regret and anger. Karou did not notice the intense staring my ex-boyfriend, Akito was giving him. Akito adverted his eyes back to me, he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, his hand tangled itself in my hair and pulled me closer till I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my lips.

I didn't like it, I pushed backwards, away from him as he stood there staring at me in disbelief. I wasn't going to get pulled into his trap, that he had pull me into before, which ultimately ended in a broken heart

I walk away from him as he grabbed my hand slipping a piece of paper in it; I took and shoved it in my pocket.

"Karou, you ready?" I walked right up to him with a smile plastered to my face that was as bright as ever.

"But we didn't find any pocky," he says with an innocent look on his face as he looked at me smiling face.

"I found it," I say grabbing his hand out of his pocket and pulled him over to the front counter where stacks upon stacks of pocky were situated. He grabs two packs and hands them to the cashier, and paid for them with a shiny golden card.

We walk out of the convent store and head into the black limo that was parked there patiently waiting for us to hop in. Before I opened the door Karou slid in front of me.

"Did you know that we're going to the beach tomorrow?" he says starting to play with my hair absentmindedly, while waiting for my answer.

"Yeah Kyoya told me," I say as Karou grins devilishly placing my hair behind my ear.

"Well were going to pick out your bathing suit," he says moving and opening the door for me showing Hikaru leaning anxiously against the window.

"Now?!" I say confused while sliding in next to Hikaru.

"Yeah what time would we have tomorrow?" Kaoru says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he closes the door behind him. He grabs the seat belt and slides it over his waist. He leans over me and pokes Hikaru in the side which makes Hikaru flinch.

I never knew Hikaru was ticklish; I start thinking as Karou puts a thumbs up and Hikaru smiles. I poke Hikaru where Karou poked him and he giggled, and then tickled me back, as I started tickling Karou. We had a ridiculously run tickle fight while we were driving to my fake apartment.

We arrive at the front entrance where I was pulled out of the car and dragged into the apartment by Hikaru, while Karou followed closely behind. We were greeted nicely by the usually grumpy woman once again, but Hikaru and Karou keep walking quickly and ignored her and started to pull me up the stairs. (Yume-THAT BISH LIKES DEM TWINS!...Faqing pedo cougar…)

We make it to the top floor out of breath and tired, I open my door and they both ran through, searching for my room. I walk tiredly to my room, which I had used for naps it also contained clothing that I really didn't like. They started looking through my closet where my bikinis weren't. I open up a drawer, sitting there were all my bikinis. I spread them all out on the bed while they still try to look for them in the closet.

"Over here," I say gesturing to the bikinis on the bed and they go straight to them. They start sorting them into piles. It was almost like they were little orange hair machines working there magic. They finally stop and sit down on the bed and look at me.

"You have bad taste," Hikaru says flatly while fiddling with one of my bikini tops.

"No I don't!" I protest; I walk toward Hikaru and Karou and pick up a bright yellow bikini.

"What about this one?" I say holding it up showing Hikaru and Karou.

"Too much yellow", he says looking at my body and blonde hair, having his lips curl into a devilish smile that made me shiver.

"Well you guys did like my outfit I wore to the host club today," I say tugging on my yellow dress that I was still wearing. Hikaru looked like he was thinking than he grabbed Karou and me as he heads for the door to my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I say struggling to get out of his grip as he pulls us down the stairs and outside to the car.

"To get you a new bikini since you don't have good taste," he says moving me and Karou into the limo.

"But it's already late and we have school tomorrow!" I say reaching for the door handle. The car lurches forward making me fall right into Hikaru's lap. Karou laughs hysterically as Hikaru's face turns bright red, forcing his eyes to look away. I stay there with my arms stretched out, but then I pull them towards myself and rest them under my head.

"I'm tired," I mumble, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Karou Pov.

Ha-ha my poor Hikaru, his face was still bright red and now he was shocked since Yuki was going to sleep in his lap. I move closer to Hikaru so now I was sitting where Yuki was. I place his legs on my lap and I put my head on Hikaru's shoulder while wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling jealous that Yuki was in his lap. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, as Yuki stayed asleep in his lap; peacefully. He kisses my forehead gently and lays his head on top on mine and falls asleep, as well do I.

(FAQING TWINCEST FOR THE WIN! :D)

Akito's Pov.

"Welcome home hunny, how was your day," a squeaky young lady says speaking directly in my ear.

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mode to talk" I say grumpily walking to the living room. She pushes me on the couch so she's sitting on top on me and I'm lying down.

"Don't be grumpy to me Mister, I'm your new wife and you should tell me everything," she says unbuttoning my shirt, wearing a grin on her face. I sigh exasperated-we were betrothed, dating, but definitely not married. I don't even love her either, not matter how much our marriage meant to our parents…but she wasn't Yuki…

"You aren't my wife yet," I say flatly, capturing her tiny hands and pushing them away gently. She pouts again, murky dark green eyes blazing. She places her hands on my chest and leans in, face too close to my face for comfort. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pulled down into a frown.

"Yet. We are betrothed. You are mine, got it?" she hisses, before she perks up again, the fake bright smile appearing on her face but the venom stayed present in her eyes. My own eyes narrow but I say nothing. She grins in satisfaction before standing and going off to do her own thing.

She was crazy. One of those possessive girlfriends who think they are all that. Her name is Chii-Chii. She wasn't all that pretty…murky green eyes that were a mix of yellow and green, short, shoulder-length obnoxiously pink hair that was too puffy and knotty. She was way too small too…don't get me wrong, I'm not that kind of guy but seriously…A-cup at the age of 16? That's un-heard of…guarantee a 14 year old has at least a B-cup.

I sigh and look up at the ceiling, wondering idly what Yuki was doing now…

* * *

**And that's it…**

**Onto the next chapter~ :D**

** Yuki- Good? Yea, No, maybe so?**

**More shtuff coming soon!**

**And I'll try to fit more shtuff into each chapter or post two chapters at a time…..**

**Oh! I'm also writing a new story but this one is on Black Butler! XD~**

**Review! Pwease! Luv Yah! X3**

**Okay If You felt Affended by what akito said dont be bacuse everyone ish beautiful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMMMM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE!**

**I was soooo lazy and I keep forgetting**

**But here it is and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club**

**GOSH!**

**Another chapter already?**

**Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be pretty interesting and you should welcome the return of Yume~! ;D**

**Hehe, sowwy if I seem conceited~ X3**

* * *

Karou's Pov.

I wake up cuddling with my twin brother Hikaru and Yuki….. Wait how's Yuki on my lap?! I shift, moving my head right from under Hikaru's making it fall, and making his head jerk up, opening his eyes abruptly.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head, he moves closer to me putting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Go to sleep," he groans softly, as he closes his eyes I move my arm up so he would wake up. Hikaru opens his sleepy, golden eyes and looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Were almost home," I say softly to Hikaru pointing out the window. He lifts his head and stretches his sexy slim body.

"How did Yuki get on your lap?" he says looking at Yuki that is lying helplessly on my lap, still soundly asleep. I shrug and he pokes her on the shoulder and her eyes slowly opening her light blue eyes peer at me through half-lidded eyes.

"How'd I get in Karou's lap?" she asks bluntly, looking at me with her wide beautiful eyes.

The car abruptly stops before I could answer.

"Ahhh!" she screams as she rolls forward falling off the seat grabbing my pants were my dick is, but just missing. (Yume-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOL! Yume-Chii approves~ ;D)

I swear I'm blushing really badly because Hikaru's smirking and Yuki's blushing too while casting her eyes aside. I put my head down and started to fiddle with my fingers. We arrived at our house, and it was already 10:00. We all hop out of the limo, ignoring what had just happened and head up to our room.

We open the door and head to, not our closet but a different closet that held girls clothes. Its extra space our mom needed when she was making a lot of clothes for her company.

We grab some bikinis and tell her to come out of the bathroom every time she tries one on. I sit on the bed next to Hikaru who's laughing quietly.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

He clears his throat, still laughing. "I can't wait till she tries on this one bathing suit, because it's supposed to be super small," he says with a wink.

I laugh and pat him on the back. "I can't wait to see that" I say smiling devilishly. Hikaru nods and Yuki come out wearing a pink bikini top, with a ruffled skirt bottom. We shake our heads and she disappears into the bathroom, a few minutes later

"Umm…guys? I don't think this one fits me," she says through the bathroom door. We grin at each other.

"Which one?" Hikaru calls innocently. She slowly comes out of the bathroom with a top that has two triangles that just barely covered her boobs that was held together by skimpy strings and a bikini bottom with strings as the sides.

Hikaru was right; it was very small…and sexy

"I think that one's perfect it will bring you in a lot of money and requests for tomorrow," Hikaru says blushing with his thumbs up.

I laugh and nod my head, she rolls her eyes.

"I'll wear it if you have it in purple," she says still standing by the bathroom door. I smile as Hikaru walks to the closet grabbing the same bikini but purple. He puts in on the bed and Yuki disappears into the bathroom once again.

Yuki's Pov.

I go into the bathroom to change back into my yellow dress; it was more comfortable than that skimpy bathing suit, to me anyway. I think about Akito and why he was here but could not think of anything. I check my phone and see that it was already 2:00 in the morning!

I hurry up, snatch everything up and head out the bathroom door. The twins were sitting in the same place talking to each other not noticing me coming out of the bathroom.

I walk up to them, standing in front of them with my hands on my hips.

"Can I please go home now," I say, making myself look tired.

"It's a 30 minute drive are you sure you don't want to just sleep over here?" Karou's says looking worried, certainly more different than Hikaru's devilish grin.

"Well I want to be able to sleep," I say looking at both of them; they blush lightly and walk me to the car. This time I wasn't in the middle but instead I was near the window; the limo was also different. It had seats in front of me and a TV behind them; it looked like it was a high tech limo but it was missing a hot tub. My eyelids get heavy as I tune out the twins and silent and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is probably gonna be interesting! :D**

**Welcome it with open arms, and yeah!**

**Y U NO REVIEW?!**

***Insert Le Internet Meme***

**Yuki below~~**

**Hehe some very tiny lemon made me feel weird typing it~**

**But surly there will be more lemon than that don't worry~ ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's been a while huh? XD**

**Anyways, Yume's back, stuff goes down and holy crap.**

**Stuffs.**

**Enjoy the chapter and we own nothing except our OC's and the story plot! ;D**

**((By the way, it's Yume ;3))**

**We love the reviews so keep 'em comin!~ No silent readers pwease!~ :D**

**Yuki~ IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK!**

**PWEASE FORGIVE ME~**

**For an extra special thanks to all the reviews I got I am going to make a Halloween chapter! ~**

**It will be a one shot and will be posted on Halloween! ~**

**Have an awesome time reading!~**

* * *

I wake up to the sweet smell of honey and coffee wafting into my nose. I flinch from having a sudden brightness shining in my eyes and blink them open, adjusting my eyes to the brightness showing my own room in my dad's mansion. I slowly get up and snatch up my phone which lies on the other side of my bed.

I open up my phone which has a text from Hikaru saying '_Me and Kaoru are going to pick you up at your apartment, and then we will go to the beach with the host club. Also don't forget to bring your stuff for the sleepover_'. I sigh, and then stand, going about the room to get ready.

I place my phone in my neon pink backpack and place it by the door. I put on the small bathing suit, which seemed smaller than it was before. I stand there adjusting the bathing suit top as one of my maids came in.

"Miss, what would you like to eat for breakfast today?" she says kindly not staring at my appearance.

"Umm well I guess I'll just have a bagel with cream cheese, and an orange on the side please," I say smiling at the kind maid. She nods and heads down the stairs to tell the chef's my order, as she closes the door I put on small white jean shorts, and a black tank top that shows my tummy. I brush my golden hair, and slide on some black van slip-ons. I pull my hair back in to a bun, to wash my face, then head downstairs with a neon pink backpack full of stuff I will need for the beach and the sleepover at the beach house. I walk down stairs and head towards the kitchen table where a bagel smeared in cream cheese with a sliced orange on the side sat waiting at the dining room table for me.

I place my backpack next to the chair at which I'm sitting at and sit down and begin to eat my delicious bagel. I was eating the orange as my dad comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder.

I turn my head around to show his smiling face. "Yes?" I say, mouth full of orange.

"Tomorrow we are going to meet the "Kyoya's last name" at their house," he says behind me as I almost choke on my orange.

I spin around to face him and shriek, getting a little pissed off, "I can't! He's in my club and he'll know that I'm rich!"

"Don't worry sweetie I will doll you up so that he won't be able to recognize you" my dad says devilishly. I slowly move away from him and go towards the door than wave goodbye and exit the house.

I walk to my apartment that lies just around the corner. About 15 minutes later I arrive at the doors to my apartment, and gently unlock it. I start cleaning the small apartment, and washing dishes. Only five minutes pass when I heard a knock on the door. I walk to the door and slightly open it to show Hikaru and Karou standing in perfect symmetry. Hikaru was wearing a plain grey shirt and blue trunks; on the other hand Karou was wearing a blue hoodie and orange swim trunks.

"Ready?" Hikaru says impatiently, not looking me in the eye. I nod and walk to the room where I put my neon pick backpack and slide it over one shoulder and head out the door. Hikaru didn't seem like his usual devilish self and neither did Karou. I think to myself 'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning'. But it was kind of unusually having both of them like this, so I poke Hikaru and Karou at the same time.

"What!" they scream in unison noticing how harsh they sounded. "sorry" they instead mutter, avoiding my eyes.

"What's the matter," I say with a pout, pulling on Hikaru's t-shirt and Karou's hoodie at the same time.

"Nothing," they say almost shouting, and again not looking at me almost like I was just a pesky bug that they didn't want to deal with. Did I do something wrong? I say to myself feeling burning in my nose and tears flowing from my eyes. Water streams down my face as I stop and sit on the ground and put my head in my knees, trying to make myself stop crying.

I could hear Hikaru and Karou stop, and I could feel their eyes staring at me, I didn't like them staring at me. Their footsteps got louder and louder until they stop right in front of me and they both sat down on either side of me.

"We're sorry" they apologize softly. I rise my head and slap both of them at the same time.

It wasn't very hard because it didn't hurt my hand, but I stood up and glared down at them, tears still streaking my face. "Why the fuck are you saying sorry, it might not have been your fault, you should have said what's wrong or pat my back or something," I say looking down at them. I offer them a hand and they ignore it and stand up and look at me. I felt the anger wash away quickly-my sudden burst of anger would only last a couple of seconds before it would soon melt away.

"You're lucky you're cute," they say in unison and walk towards the car.

I grab my back pack and head after them, my anger completely disappearing and my reason for being angry clearing my head.

"So you think I'm cute!" I say happily running after them as they roll their eyes.

Yume's POV

I was currently sitting in a tree inside a city park. It was nice sitting up there-a nice breeze blew in and I turned my head to it, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh air. Nothing could compare to the sweet breezes you'd get from being high up in a tree.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, breaking my out of my trance. I sit straight and pull my phone out, crossing my legs as my tail dangled, keeping me balanced.

Honey had texted me.

_What are you doing in that tree?_

What?

I glance around before looking down and seeing the small blond staring up at me with his wide dark honey eyes. I smile down at him and tilt my head to the side curiously, my cat ears twitching.

"Why aren't you?" I ask.

"Because I can't climb up there," Honey replies, frowning. "Yume-Chan, come down here so you don't get hurt."

I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"I'm not going to fall~ I'm like a kitty-cat! Even if I do fall, I always land on my feet," I say, raising my hand up to my forehead like a cat. He pouts.

"Then come down and play with me," Honey smiles. I smile too, and stand, stretching before getting ready to jump when I feel a sharp pain rush up my ankle-I think I stepped on it wrong. The pain shocks me so I shriek out and fall forward, my eyes widening and my pupils shrinking-y'know, Anime scared style ;D.

I watch as the ground rushes up to meet me so I squeeze my eyes shut and also pressing my ears against my head, awaiting the pain.

Instead of the hard ground meeting my face, I feel a set of arms securely wrap around my body and hold me up.

I crack an eye open, my ears still flattened against my head.

Honey's worried face stares back at me.

"I told you, you would get hurt," he scolds, setting me down on my feet gently. I put pressure on my ankle and yelp, collapsing again. Honey caught me again and sighed. "You're ankle hurts…do you want me to carry you-"

"No, I'm fine," I quickly cut him off, pushing away and standing tall with my chin up-I ignored the stinging pain burning in my ankle. But…I don't need help from anyone. Not over something as trivial as this. I was used to being alone, so used to it…

"Yume-Chan…don't cry," he says gently, and he wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me close. I stiffen-I had started crying? And…why is his hugging comforting me so much…

"I-I'm fine," I say stiffly. But my tears betrayed me and I cling to him and cry.

((Quick little Author's note from Yume…I don't feel like continuing that scene so I'm just gonna leave it at that :3))

* * *

**Anyways, so interesting chapter riiight? :D**

**WHY DA FAQ ARE THE TWINS SO UPSET? D:**

**And what does Yume mean by….all a that ?**

**FIND OUT SOMETIME SOON IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS OF THIS STORYYY!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated so leave 'em please!~ ;D**

** Yuki~ WTF! Is the ending! I never wrote this! Wht Happened to my wonderful ending! ~ jk lush you Yume!**

** D~**

**Pwease Review! Pwease!**


	8. Halloween Special

**Happy Halloween!~**

**Have Fun! And Be Safe!~**

**Lush, Yuki :)**

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" I scream ripping the covers from Hikaru and Karou as they slowly open their sleepy eyes.

They grab my arms and pull me into bed with them, then pulling the covers that I pulled off over us. They snuggle up next to me and close their eyes again. I sigh, but then I decide to play with their soft orange hair as they sleep peacefully. It was noon when I decided to wake them up again softly nudging them in the side.

"Wake up we need to get costumes so we can go trick or treating," I say sitting up slowly.

"What's trick or treating?" Karou asks rubbing his eye.

"Well trick or treating is when you get free candy and spend time with friends and make good memories, also the host cub wants us to trick or treat with them since I might have told Tamaki what trick or treating is and he wanted to do what commoners do," I say.

"That's okay as long as we get to pick out your costume," Hikaru says with a devilish grin as he lays his head on my shoulder. ((SEXY BEE! :D))

"Okay!" I say kissing both of them on the cheek and exiting out of their bedroom door to get ready. ((…YUKI YOU'RE SO STUPID XDD))

I slip into of what for right now is my room at their mansion and change into a cotton candy colored skirt and a light pink shirt with a bright red bow. I peer out of my window seeing a bright and shiny day. I open up the curtains and then the glass window. I am greeted with a cool Halloween breeze, and the sound of birds happily chirping. I step away from the window and move towards a mirror and brush my hair. I finish brushing my hair when a small birdy lands at the ledge of the window. It chirped at me then flew away into the afternoon sky. ((I've always wanted to have a birdy land on my finger :3))

I step out of my room and enter Hikaru and Karou's room once again. I interrupt them getting dressed, but just close the door behind me. I walk to the bed and sit down, as I watch them getting dressed. Their skin was like marble white, and I wondered how they stayed that white. ((They're vampires, duh))

"Are you admiring us?" Karou asks sitting on the bed next to me.

"No I was ju-"I start but was interrupted by his soft lips meeting mine as he pulled away he starts putting on his shoes.

Hikaru comes up behind me and tickles my sides and I start laughing hysterically. Hikaru pulls me into his lap and kisses my neck. Karou leans over me and kisses my mouth, gaining entrance very easily. I struggle from under Karou and finally break free from his kiss. ((DA FAQ IS THIS, YUKI? _))

"I said it was Halloween silly, not Christmas," I say winking and leaping from the bed. "Well come on!" I cheer motioning for them to come.

They slowly get up sighing and walk out their bedroom door, following after me.

Instead of going to a regular Halloween store, we went to a professional costume maker. Thank god I had gotten a girl to measure me, because the whole store was mostly full of men. She made me strip down to my bra and underwear.

She measured my breast size, my waist size and my stomach size. She comes out with a petit maid's outfit that was as short as miniskirts. I sigh knowing who picked it out and put on the outfit. It was a cute costume but a little too short for my taste, then the girl quietly slips into another room and after a few minutes later brought out make-up kits.

She starts putting loads of make-up on, which feels kind of heavy. I walk out of the dressing room seeing Hikaru and Karou in identical Cheshire the cat costumes. (The costume they were wearing for the Alice and the Wonderland episode) They smiled devilishly as they seen me in the short maids outfit, "That isn't the costume we picked out for her," Hikaru says still smiling with a light blush on his face.

"Well master I thought you would like this costume better since it shows more skin," the worker says smirking.

"What! We'll let me go change in the right one!" I say heading towards the dressing room. I couldn't wait to get out of this skimpy dress.

"No! We like this one better!" Karou said locking arms with me so I wouldn't go anywhere. Hikaru did the same and we headed to the limo. It was around five o clock when we got out of the parlor. We got to the limo and drove to Tamaki's house.

(Skip car ride)

Tamaki opens the door having also a light blush appear. He invites us in as I greet Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Yume, and Kyoya who are already there. ((Bee tee dubz, guys, Haruhi is now Hatohi :D))

Haruhi was dressed like a princess, with a pink dress and white high heels. Tamaki was dressed as a prince, and was wearing a fake or real gold crown on his head-hard to tell. Honey was dressed as a white bunny with a top hat and a cute little regal outfit and Mori was dressed like a knight and shining armor. Yume was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland and stood close to Honey, announcing that Honey was her bunny in Wonderland. ((Lol, I have no idea…and that's my character XDD)) And last but not least Kyoya, he was wearing no costume at all. I sit next to him as he shuts his laptop closed.

"So are you dressed as the shadow king?" I say smiling and swinging me feet.

He glares at me and simply says, "I only came to this 'get together' on Halloween was because Tamaki dragged me into this."

"Oh okay Mr. Shadow King," I say standing up.

I walk over to Hikaru and Karou and sit right in the middle of them. It was awhile until we started heading out to go trick or treating. We had soooo much fun as sometimes Tamaki said the wrong thing when the people opened the door, Hikaru and Karou being adored by a little girl, adults cooing at the Wonderland duo as they conned them into giving us more candy, and an old lady thought that Kyoya dressed up for Halloween from the glare he was giving us. The night of Hikaru and Karou's first Halloween went well and we all ended up passing out a Tamaki's house.

* * *

**Uwaa~ That was pretty cute~**

**The twins act a lot more ballsy in this one though, gosh o3o**

**And Honey and Yume, they were dressed up like Alice in Wonderland characters-**

**Honey being the rabbit and Yume being Alice~**

**Although a little mixed up- Honey just wore a cute little regal outfit with bunny ears sprouting from his head and Yume was a kitty-fied Alice XD**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! All the author notes in ((these things)) are mine**

**And Yuki's were (just like this).**

**(PWEASE REVIEW! DX)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya guys!**

**Nothing much else to say but enjoy the chapter like always and we don't own anything mentioned!**

**like me halloween story?**

**If So! review what you liked bout it? **

**Pwease~**

* * *

We arrive at the school, and then get into another limo. This limo had only one side windows otherwise the other window had seats in front of it were people could sit, like a circle but then cut off.

I couldn't see why me, Hikaru and Karou couldn't just meet them at the beach but I didn't say anything because it seemed that Hikaru and Karou were still mad at me, and it wasn't because I slapped them.

Something was definitely up, I could smell it in the air, and I could also smell a heavy usage of cologne-like seriously, WHY DO THEY NEED SO MUCH COLOGNE?

I sat next to the window, Haruhi sat in the middle of me and Tamaki, which I was thankful for because he keep stroking my hair. Next to Tamaki sat Mori, who of course sat next to Honey, who had Usa-Chan in his arms. Yume sat right beside Honey, she had a smirk on her face and were looking at Hikaru and Karou, who of which seemed to ignore her. She sighs before turning to Honey and playing with Usa-Chan and him, giggling and laughing as they played.

Hikaru was sitting closest to Yume than Karou and finally, typing away on his computer was Kyoya. He was sitting there in complete silence in a way that always makes you want to talk to him.

"Hey Kyoya, did I get any requests for the day?" I ask smiling brightly at Kyoya seeming innocent.

"Well actually you do, I was quiet surprised when around 20 requests came but I can surely see why, also you must be very nice with your first guest he paid double so I expect you to be on you best behavior," Kyoya said not looking up from the computer.

"Kyoya! That's not nice!" I say putting my arms over my chest and bring my knees up onto the seat "And okay I'll be nice~"

Kyoya chuckles softly but it was still a laugh. I pop up out of my seat "You laughed! " I chirp, clapping my hands together.

He shook his head and started typing away at his computer. I giggle knowing that even the shadow king laughs.

"Ne ne, Kyoya-Kun, what do I have to do?" Yume asks, looking up from playing with Honey.

"Well, weirdly enough, you have 10 requests, although you are an un-official host member. I suppose we have two types of female hosts-the cute Lolita one and the hot clueless one."

Yume giggles and I tilt my head to the side. What? …but then I realize that Yume is a host now so I instantly perk up that and turn to her with a wide smile.

"Congratz on becoming a host!" I chirp. Yume giggles harder before nodding her head.

"Y-yeah! Thanksy a bunchies!" Yume chirps.

"Yayy! That means Yume-Chan will get to play with me more!" Honey says with a smile. Yume blushes before smiling again, except a little more warm and genuine. Aww! They were so cute!

We arrive shortly after the whole conversation to the beach. Yume, Haruhi, and I walk together to the changing room. We talk girl stuff, as we undressed out of our over-sized clothes. I fixed my tank top, as I helped Haruhi put on a wrap to cover her small boobs. Surprisingly, Yume had quite large boobs-around c-cup except slightly smaller for someone her size.

"Why do you still dress like a guy, you're a pretty girl and should dress like a pretty princess," I say smiling.

"Well I still have to pay off my debt, and since I'm not as pretty as you, I can't be a female host so I continue to be a male host," Haruhi replies fixing her guy shorts before pulling on an oversized white shirt.

"Awh thank you! Your pretty too!" I say hugging her tightly.

"What about Yume?" Yume pouts, crossing her arms. She wore a simple black bathing suit with white sakura designs all over it-her chocolate brown hair was let out and fell in soft waves to her waist.

I giggle and nod my head. "Yume-Chan is adorable! And pretty~ She'd make a wonderful princess." The pout disappears and a bright smile replaces it. She runs over and glomps me, arms wrapped around my neck as she hung from it since she was so short.

"Yay! I love Yuki-Chii!" she giggles, before dropping on the ground and placing her hands on her hips. "And Haruhi-Chii should wear girly clothes! She'd be so cute!"

We all smile and giggle before we exit the bathroom and head to our 'assigned areas' that Kyoya put us in. I stare at the beautiful water, eyes wide in wonder. The waves were perfect as if it were in a picture for a surfing magazine.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around. I was greeted with the sight of Akito staring at me with his red eyes; my eyes widen before I grit my teeth as the realization struck me-of course he out of all people would request me and pay double. I take a deep breath and turn fully around and pour tea that was already placed on the beach blanket.

"So you requested me?" I say calmly, pouring the tea not looking in his eyes.

"Well of course I did, I have to see how my favorite ex-girlfriend was doing," he says smirking.

He had to put the word 'favorite' and 'ex-girlfriend' in the same sentence. I wasn't going to ever be his favorite anything, I almost wanted to punch him straight in the face, but that would be very un-lady like of me. I could feel the host clubs eyes staring at me but I continued to act calm.

"I'm doing very well actually, I got a lot of new friends here, and they're very nice," I say sipping some rich tasting tea. He seemed surprised that he didn't tick off a nerve or piss me off.

"Does that count for Karou?" he asks, frowning and looking at me.

"My personal life doesn't concern you," I say blandly starting to sip my tea as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well you were my ex-girlfriend so it kind of does," he says looking me right in the eyes.

I snap.

I abruptly sit up straighter and slap him. "I'm not your fucking property, so I don't have to tell you shit and anyways why do you always have to be a smart ass about everything!?" I say pissed off.

I guess he won, and I broke under the pressure but it felt good slapping him after all the bull shit he gave me. His pale cheek had a red hand print on it now and his eyes were in shock. I guess he didn't think I would hit him. I turned my body so I was watching the waves splash onto the sand. I wanted to go play in the ocean, but apparently that was out of my 'assigned area'.

"I'll be right back," Akito said putting his hand on his face and walking to the bathroom.

"Okay…" I reply, laying down on the blanket, looking up at the sky.

Minutes later I hear footsteps in the sand and peer open my eyes. Hikaru and Karou were standing there towering over me with there shadows.

"What did you do to him" they say sitting down next to me as I sit up.

"Long story short he's my ex-boyfriend and tried to act like he owned me," I say looking out into the ocean once again.

They nod and stare at me before they grab my hand and tug me along with them towards the ocean.

"Hey! I'm not supposed to leave my area!" I say looking back at the beach blanket.

"So you can't bend the rules a little bit?" Hikaru asks still pulling me along.

I shrug as we arrive at the bright blue ocean, they let go but I keep running and scream "The ocean!"

I throw my hand up still trying to run through the water as Hikaru and Karou were walking slightly behind me. I trip over the water and start hurdling towards the ocean. Karou saves me from face planting into the ocean.

"Thank you Karou!" I say smiling at him.

He nods than we hear girl screaming that seemed to be coming from the top of the rocks. We run to the top seeing two guys grabbing some of the girls, and Haruhi standing at the edge of the rock with a guy gripping her shirt. Hikaru and Karou run to go help Haruhi, as I am grabbed by a third man. He covers my mouth with his disgusting hand as I try to scream.

"Just let go of the kid already I'm ready to go, I got me a fine lady here," he says smirking and making the random guy let go of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou turn their heads to see me trapped in the guy's arms and his hand over my mouth.

~Over By Yume~

I giggle and laugh as I chat with this guy. He had requested me and he was really funny and cute too! He has long-ish messy midnight-blue hair and mischievous golden eyes. His name was Ikuto I think.

"Ne ne, Ikuto-Kun! Wanna go swimming?" I ask, pointing towards the water. He nods and follows me to the water where I squeal as the cool water suddenly rushes past my thighs. My tail stands on end and avoids getting wet.

"Yume-Chan is so cute with her kitty-cat ears and tail," Ikuto coos, watching me with an unknown emotion swimming in his eyes. I smile at him and turn to face the sun, its warm touch warming my face. I was about to turn back towards Ikuto again before a cloth was placed over my nose and I breath in a nauseating scent. My head soon began to swim and I start to black out. The last thing I see was Ikuto's smirking face and I think I could faintly hear my name being yelled.

* * *

**Oh my gosh.**

**Shish goes down.**

**That is all.**

**Now, review review review please! :D**

**It gets Yuki-Chan going!~ ;D**

**If you know what I mean~ ;)**

**((JK I LOVE YOU YUKI-CHANNN! XDD))**

**What the crap!?~**

**WHY MY ENDINGS! D;**

**I ISH HAVING WRITERS BLOCK :/**

**Not really knowing what's next~**

**Any ideas?~**

**Lush you!~**


	10. Author's Note

Merry Christmas and happy new year! I am sorry for not updating all this time! DX

You can blame my editor for this long wait. .

But I might just put it up without my editor idk. But THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED AND THAT LIKE OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER!

Anyway I wanted to thank all of u and tell you I will update soon. Hope you have an awesome Christmas and hope you get everything you Wanted.

Lush, Yuki


	11. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK MY BEAUTY'S!**

**I Have Not Died…..**

**Yet….**

**I Have Gotten Better At My Writing And Now On I Will Be More Descriptive.**

**However,**

**I JUST SERIOUSLY WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY THAT….**

**FAVORITED, FOLLOWED,REVIEWED, OR EVEN LIKED THIS STORY!**

**I'd Also Like To Specially Thank Nazo-san For The Wonderful Ideas! And I'll Be Sure To Put Them In The Story.**

**I Felt Soooo Bad, Every Time I Got A Notified My Heart Broke A Little.**

**Nevertheless, Here's Chapter 9!**

**It's a Short Chappy, But I Didn't Want to Keep You Waiting Any Longer as I Try to Juggle School Work And The Story.**

**Anyway Enjoy!~**

**Lush Your Crazy Author, Yuki~**

**XXX**

**Haii-this is the editor, Yume-Chii~**

**And I can vouch for Yuki by saying, Yes~ She was being a lazy bum! :D**

**Now enjoy~! 3**

* * *

** Yuki's Pov:**

I thought about biting him, but after what he smelled like, I knew it would be more hurtful to me than him. I just hoped something or someone would come along like one of the action movies. Nevertheless, nothing happened and the scene stayed the same as if felt like hours passed by. Haruhi was balancing at the ledge as Hikaru and Karou stood there ready to go all ninja twins, but they knew the risks.

At that moment, a miracle happened….

Tamaki came running over. He was told to stay back, but since he didn't listen, they pushed Haruhi over the sharp cliff. Tamaki jumped in after her and as if a secret message had been sent, Hikaru and Karou 'got their game on' and started beating the shit out of them for us. Honey and Mori were helping too. Finally, Kyoya got in the way and stopped them before any more damages would appear on the men.

Me and the Host club ate the crabs that we caught for dinner and Tamaki seemed to be angry with Haruhi for some reason but I tried not to butt in. Even though he seem almost agitated that Haruhi was eating with her hands, but it wasn't like I was doing the same or anything.

_I'm kind of glad that we still don't have to host anymore people after those events happened and I just wanted to go to bed with no more drama, _I thought to myself realizing how beautiful the marble dining room was.

The dinner ended and everyone went to his or her rooms as Haruhi was throwing up, probably from all the crabs she ate. Tamaki told me I had a visitor. I go to the door, and frown at the devil standing in front of me.

"I'm sleeping over" Akito said with a devilish grin holding his backpack by one strap on his shoulder.

I growled under my breath, why god wouldn't listen to me for once, I don't know.

**Karou's Pov:**

"Hey Hikaru I need to tell you something" I said twiddling with my thumbs as I sat on the bed waiting for Hikaru to put on his shirt, and pay the much needed attention to me.

"So do I," Hikaru say with a defeated voice. As he sat next to me on the plush bed.

"I like Yuki," we both said in unison.

We stared at each other wide eyed. I could not believe this was happening.

**The Girl with pink hair's Pov: (I don't think we named her :/) ((Was it Akito's girlfriend ? Because I dunno either /: ))**

Where the hell is he; he was supposed to be here five hours ago. It didn't help that I hadn't gotten a single text message from him, or reply. I've been texting him all day since he said he was going to the beach. Not one word.

I crush the Mountain Dew can I was drinking and threw it angrily at the wall. I pick up my phone and enter a phone tracking app I had personally installed onto my highly technological flip phone.

I typed in my love, Akito's phone number and waited for it to load. I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground for it to load. It beeped and showed his location.

_Why the fuck is he at the beach, still?!_ I ask myself grabbing my purse. I slip on my shoes, grab my car keys, sprinting out to his car to drive to his location.

"I swear if he's with that slutty, bitch Yuki I'mma kill somebody tonight", I grumble under my breath as I sped through the dark, cold, and wet streets in a red-hot Camaro.

**What happened to Yume:**

Welp, she ended up getting kidnapped and taken to America where she is just dropped in the middle of the streets of Florida. Frustrated, she goes exploring and ends up in a park where she perches in a tree.

She pouts and whines about her situation until someone below her got her attention.

"Yo, are you okay up there friend?" he asks. She looks down at him, and studies him. He was handsome from what you could tell-messy, dark brown hair, pretty tall and medium built. He wore a dark green hoodie with blue jeans and green converse on his shoes. What was the oddest thing about him, however, is that he wore a white mask with a blank look on it. A smile shown from underneath.

"Yeah...just kinda got kidnapped and ended up here...wherever this is," Yume sighs.

"Oh...well, your in Florida...also, why are you wearing a bathing suit in a park, and two, are those real?" he asks, pointing to her ears and tail.

"Florida!? What the...ughh, I was just at the beach in freaking JAPAN and yes, they are real," Yume sighs. She jumps down to look at the man.

"Oh...well that sucks friend..." the man trails off. Yume sighs and looks up at him.

"You don't suppose I can just live with you?" Yume says with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh...what about your friends and family?"

"Family shunned me or something and I highly doubt my friends would care," Yume laughs sadly.

"Okay...Let's go back to my home...what's your name by the way?" he says, starting to walk away. Yume follows, covering her chest with her arms. It may be Florida, but Yume was a little cold due to being in nothing but a bathing suit.

"My name is Yume...yours?" Yume says and then asks.

"I'm Ryan...but you can call me Cry," he says. "Here, do you want my hoodie? You seem cold."

Yume nods, and blushes lightly as Cry takes off his hoodie. Underneath he wore a light blue shirt. He holds out the hoodie to Yume who takes it and puts it on. It looked like a dress of some sorts for Yume was so tiny compared to Cry.

"I hope you like video games, Yume-Chan~" Cry says with a teasing tone at the end. Yume's ears perked as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Video games, eh? This is gonna be fun~!" Yume says with a broad smile as she walks side by side with the mysterious man.

* * *

**Yeah… Weird Ending No?**

**Please Like, Review, Favorite, Whatever….**

**It Makes Mehh Write /**

**If You Have Any Questions About The Story Please Write Them And Ill Be Sure To Message You Back Once I Can.**

**Thankys!~**

**Lush, Yuki!~**

**XXX**

**Ohayo minna-san~ Yume here ;3**

**So yeah...Probably won't be hearing from Yume ever again because I'm a lazy arse and yeah...**

**So what happened was she got kidnapped, dumped in Florida, and was found by Cry. He takes her home and Yume lives a life of video games with Cry until they eventually fall in love. The End.**

**So yeah~ Yuki is somewhat getting better at writing, still needs to work on grammatical errors but other than that...**

**Yeah~ She's doing awesome! ^u^**


End file.
